


More Than Meets the Eye

by Anilyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, One True Pairing, Pallet Town, Pokemon Journey, Romantic Friendship, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilyn/pseuds/Anilyn
Summary: Two former childhood best friends - Gary & Laureline - will have to overcome several harships to allow their obvious mutual feelings to flourish. | To my readers : The protagonists are actually older in my story than in the anime.Original Story, Original Characters : (c)Me(c)(c)Punkerbonesmy redactor (c)
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Original Female Character(s), Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. A New Friend

The air practically crackled with excitement. Every young teens living in Pallet Town knew that tomorrow would be _the_ day. After months of anticipation, the day they would be receiving their first very own pokemon had finally arrived. Or rather, the first three trainers to arrive at Professor Chen’s laboratory would be allowed to start their pokemon trainer apprenticeship. As for the others, they would have to wait for another full month before any new starter would be available. So, needless to say that every trainer was eager to be in the top 3. Later that evening, the usual evening television broadcast was interrupted by a scheduled broadcast from Professor Chen himself. In it, the professor reminded all potential trainers to be at his laboratory bright and early to be one of the first three. Furthermore, he explained that the three available pokemon starters would be those that everyone had been expecting : Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

As usual, Laureline had spent the entire day assisting Professor Chen around his lab. The afternoon was nearing its end and she had just finished feeding every pokemons that resided here. Now settled in the domain’s expansive gardens, Laureline looked over the pages of her sketchbook. They were filled with various drawings she had done of the pokemons she helped care for over the last weeks. After she spent a while appreciating the view and enjoying the fresh air of the gardens, Laureline walked back inside the facility to go find Professor Chen. There was something she wanted to ask him. She knew he was undoubtedly still in the lab, working on yet another research. However, what Laureline hadn’t expected was the fact that Régis would be there as well.

It had been well over a year since their relationship had ended. The parting had been truly upsetting for each of them. And their relations deteriorated so much those last months that both Laureline and Régis had gone out of their way to avoid seeing each other.

So, the simple sight of Régis understandably brought Laureline to an abrupt halt. Surprise was plainly written upon her face.

And it was an expression Régis shared upon seeing her.

After an awkward moment of silence : Laureline moved to turn around in haste and leave the laboratory.

Before she could do so, however : Régis made an obvious show of getting up from his seat and clearing his throat. **« Well, Gramps : It was nice talking to you, but I’ve got to go now. »** He stated loudly. Loud enough to ensure Laureline would hear him, despite the fact that his gaze remained averted from her. **« I’ve got lots to do, you know. More so, the girls are waiting for me. »**

Even though Régis refused to look at her, Laureline didn’t miss the look of disdain on his face. It definitely stung that even after all these years spent together, he could loathe her that much.

However, if Laureline had been able to completely see Régis’s features : She would have been able to see that it was not a look of disdain, but stifled with more than painful regrets.

 **« I’m sure they’re missing you after all these... minutes... apart. »** Laureline muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

 **« Oh yeah ? »** Régis immediately countered.

 **« Yeah ! »** Laureline exclaimed. 

Though there was no missing the obvious, stiffened and angry reflex from Régis at Laureline’s words : He still managed a weak scoff and toss of his hair, as he strode out the entrance door.

Professor Chen regarded them both with concern.

With a flamboyant wave, Régis smirked and gave a mock salute. **« Smell ya later ! »** He laughed. Despite this, it was a forced laugh.

  
 **« Yeah. I’m sure your fangirls are just... desesperate... for your return. »** Laureline stammered roughly, unable to look Régis in the eye as she did so.

With a heavy sigh, Professor Chen ran his fingers through his greying hair as he set down the Eevees he had been carrying.

They were all in their first evolutionary phase, with none of their final evolutions having been determined. The small, fluffy brown pokemons milled around at the Professor’s feet. Though, one of them seemed particularly distracted by something.

 **« Very well, Régis. »** Professor Chen sighed again. **« You should be on your way, I suppose. »**

 **« Yeah I should, Gramps. »** Régis scoffed as he combed his fingers through his hair once again.

The dismissive reaction from the young man only incensed Laureline even more, but she knew she couldn’t call him out on it. If anything, she expected him to just shrug off any words she may have thrown his way. But then, something sprung up in her mind. Something that might just get Régis’s attention. **« Well, I shouldn’t be late either. »** Laureline stated, unable to keep the slightly prim tone from her voice. **« My mother invited Sacha over for dinner, and I certainly don’t want to keep him waiting. »** His mother had been invited over for dinner too, but Laureline opted not to mention that detail.

Sure enough, it was now Régis’s turn to be upset. For a moment, he appeared to be stunned by the mere mention of Laureline spending time with Sacha. It was no question that Régis absolutely hated the fact Laureline had grown close to Sacha over the last year. It constantly grated on his nerves and bothered him to no end. Finally, though : Régis made a clumsy attempt to compose himself. Yet, the young man sputtered over his words, unable to find any for a response.

Not wanting to stick around for the inevitable tantrum, Laureline turned to leave. It was at that moment that she saw a ball of brown fur dart forward. She then felt it gently scratch at her leg. Surprised by the action, Laureline abruptly held up a hand to silence Régis as she looked down.

There before her was a small, brown and fluffy Eevee looking up at her with wide inquisitive eyes.

There was no missing the excited gleam illuminating Laureline’s eyes. Eevee had always been her favorite pokemon. Numerous sketches of them adorned her sketchbook.

Suddenly : the Eevee crouched down, wiggled in preparation and then leaped effortlessly into Laureline’s arms.

Carrying the pokemon, Laureline stared down in wide-eyed surprise as the Eevee snuggled up against her.

The shock was shared by Régis, who stared at the two with wide eyes and utterly speechless.

Though he too was stunned by the reaction, Professor Chen recognized the pokemon’s behavior and soon composed himself. **« Well, now ! This is quite the unexpected turn of events. »** The Professor stated, looking over the two. He smiled proudly at Laureline and motioned to the Eevee still snuggled up in her arms. **« It seems that this pokemon has chosen you. »**

 **« Ch-chosen me ? »** Laureline repeated, still staring down with wide eyes at the brown furry pokemon.

 **« That’s correct. »** Professor Chen affirmed with a nod. He crossed his arms loosely, smile unwavering. **« This is an** **« Of-of course I wouldn’t refuse ! »** Laureline exclaimed, exhilaration taking over her initial shock. For a moment, she fumbled to get a pokeball ready. But, as soon as she had it ready in hand : Laureline caught the Eevee. Thus, making it completely and solely hers. Then, after not even a moment’s thought : Laureline let the Eevee free from its pokeball. She simply couldn’t leave it cooped up in it.

Immediately, the pokemon leaped back into Laureline’s arms with delight. She nuzzled up against her new master, before giving her an inquisitive churr and tilt of her head.

 **« I believe your new friend needs a name. »** Professor Chen commented, gently coaxing Laureline along.

 **« Moonie ! »** Laureline quickly and proudly answer, grinning as the Eevee climbed atop her head before getting comfortable. **« Her name is Moonie. »**

 **« Well, then ! Moonie it is. »** Professor Chen confirmed with a nod. **« Congratulations on your brand new very own pokemon, trainer apprentice Laureline. »**

Happiness and pride swelled up in Laureline like she had never felt before me. As Moonie nuzzled at the top of her head, a wide smile spread across the young woman’s features. She couldn’t believe it ! She was the very first pokemon trainer apprentice to be confirmed for this month’s session. And her starter was a rare one to choose her, no less !

Laureline then noticed Régis was still watching her from the corner of her vision and she turned to him. Her eyes were still gleaming with happiness and excitement ; and her smile took on a softer, warmer tone when Laureline realized she had somehow shared such an important moment with a person so important to her.

It was an expression Régis had not seen on her face in a long time. It awake the memories of how they had discussed such a monumental moment when they were younger. Unable to help himself, a ghost of a smile spread across his features ; one that even reached up to his eyes. Then, as fast as it had appeared : The smile was gone. It left only to be replaced by a bitter expression as Régis averted his attention from Laureline once again.

The change of emotion got to Laureline and she quickly moved her attention back to Professor Chen. Putting on another smile, though this time with a slightly more polite tone : Laureline rushed over to the Professor. She thanked him numerous times – over and over – for the incredible honor, before hurriedly explaining that she needed to get home.

Nodding as he watched Laureline rush out the door, Professor Chen looked back over to his grandson.

He was frowning at the door the young woman had just rushed out of. All Régis could think of was how Laureline would be spending the whole evening with Sacha. Telling him about everything that had happened that day and showing off her pokemon. Everything that should have been shared only between only himself and Laureline, not Sacha and Laureline.

 **« You know... »** Professor Chen slightly leaned over to Régis. **« If you hurry up, you should be able to catch Laureline before she gets home. »**

Snapping out of his thoughts : Régis scoffed audibly and shook his head, letting his pride get the better of him. **« Why would I want to do that ? She’s got her own little dinner thing to do. »** He retorted, as he combed his fingers through his hair. **« I’ve got far more important things to do. »**

Professor Chen sighed deeply, thinking it was best to let Régis be for the moment.


	2. One Last Evening in Pallet Town

Though home was supposed to be a comforting place, Régis hardly felt any sort of comfort as he stepped through the entrance door and into his home. He still felt incredibly irritated. His thoughts kept going back to the fact that Laureline would be spending the evening with Sacha, how she would be telling him about her day and about all the exciting things that had happened, how she would be talking and laughing with him about how cute and rare Moonie was. Those thoughts were nothing short of infuriating to Régis. He ended up slamming the house door shut a little harder than he meant to.

The loud noise alerted his sister, May. She glanced up from her place on the couch as she was watching TV. **« What’s with you ? »** She asked, raising an eyebrow.

 **« Nothing ! »** Régis muttered as he sulked by. **« Going to my room. »**

Though May gave her brother a disbelieving look, she didn’t say anything else. They were the only two living in this large house now and she didn’t want to start a possible argument as soon as Régis got home. So, with a short noise and a shrug : May turned and went back to watching television.

As soon as he got into his room, Régis’s gaze immediately went to the window in his room. Outside, he could see the fence that separated his house from Laureline’s. And though he couldn’t see her, he knew she had sat down to dinner with her family... and Sacha. Groaning and roughly combing his fingers through his hair, Régis began pacing back and forth through his room. There was a small hole in the fence he had used many times to spy on Laureline this last year as she had gone about her day. And though he really, really wanted to do so again this night : Régis stopped himself. He knew it would just make him angrier to see Laureline enjoying her evening with Sacha. Flopping back onto his bed with a heavy sigh, Régis covered his eyes with his arms. Maybe if he could get some sleep, he’d be able to stop himself from going outside. If he was lucky, he’d be able to sleep the entire night and not have to deal with these things until the next morning.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Régis didn’t manage to get any sleep at all. He spent a good hour tossing and turning, muttering to himself and trying to think of anything else. But try as he might, it did no good. His thoughts kept going back to the fact that Laureline was spending her evening with Sacha in her own house… So finally, unable to help himself : Régis shoved himself up off the bed and marched over to the window of his room. He slid it open quickly, pausing when it made a rather loud swishing noise. After taking a moment to check and make sure May hadn’t heard him, Régis snuck out the window and into the yard. He immediately headed for the hole in the fence, knowing its location by heart. Sitting down on the cool grass with a heavy sigh, Régis leaned forward and peeked through. He scanned the area quickly, but didn’t see anything of note. He could see a window into Laureline’s home, but at the moment he couldn’t see anybody in. The young man didn’t have to dwell on his thoughts for too long, though.

Within moments, a familiar ball of brown fur came darting forward. It ran headlong into Régis, before falling onto its back with an audible squeak.

Régis chuckled and looked down at the Eevee, immediately recognizing Moonie. **« Hey ! You okay, there ? »** He asked, gently petting the pokemon to ensure she wasn’t hurt. Once he had the confirmation Moonie was okay, Régis gave the Eevee’s head another pat. **« What are you doing out here so late and all alone ? »**

Looking up at him, Moonie gave an inquisitive churr. It was almost as though she was returning him the same question.

Régis just laughed quietly and gave Moonie a playful poke.

It made the pokemon chirp and bounce back, excitedly wiggling her tail before she lunged at Régis’s hand.

Laughing, Régis quickly moved his hand around.

Moonie got more excited each time. She batted at Régis’s hand, trying to catch it before hopping back. She would then jump forward and try again, though never quite put in the extra effort to actually catch Régis’s hand. Moonie was having too much fun to have the playing stop.

The sound of light footsteps were completely missed by the two, but then...

**« Moonie ! »**

Laureline’s voice made them both stop, though in very different reactions : Moonie perked up, ears pricked and tail wagging. On the other hand, Régis looked absolutely mortified.

Within moments : Laureline passed the hole of the fence, sketchbook in hand. She was obviously looking for Moonie.

Pushing himself up off the ground, Régis scooped up Moonie and began walking towards Laureline. At the very least, he could make sure Moonie got back to her owner safely.

At the sight of Régis carrying Moonie, Laureline’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Of all people, Moonie had gone to Régis. The disbelief lasted for only a moment though, as Laureline recalled she had spent a good portion of the evening talking with Moonie about Régis. The young girl had even told her Eevee about the plans the two had made for the future when they were younger. Not only that, but she had also shown Moonie the illustrations she had drawn for those plans.

Régis shuffled a little closer, Moonie still in his arms. **« Looks like you lost somebody. Here… »** He said softly, offering the Eevee back to her owner. **« No need to worry. She’s not hurt or anything. »**

Stuttering over her words, Laureline rushed forward to grab up Moonie. In her hurry, she let her sketchbook fall to the ground. It was momentarily forgotten in the concern for her pokemon that had overtaken her. Scooping up her Eevee as quickly and as carefully as she could, Laureline hugged Moonie tightly. She whispered her about how worried she had been for the fluffy Eevee when she had disappeared.

Softly churring an apology : Moonie nuzzled her soft face against Laureline’s neck, purring reassuringly.

Not wanting to interrupt the rebonding between trainer and pokemon, Régis tried to keep his gaze averted. It eventually drifted to the sketchbook on the ground. The drawings within it had fallen out and were now scattered across the ground. Curiosity got the best of Régis and he knelt down for a closer look. The sight of illustrations that detailed all the adventures he and Laureline had planned to go on brought up a bitter taste of regret. It made Régis’s throat feel tight ; and was soon followed by a dull, gnawing sadness. Not wanting to betray his emotions, the young man hurriedly gathered up the sketches and returned them to their rightful place in the sketchbook. Taking a quick moment to clear his throat, Régis stood up and offered the sketchbook back to Laureline. **« Here… You dropped this. »** He murmured. Despite truly wanting to know, Régis didn’t have the strength to ask Laureline if she still wanted to make such dreams of travels come true. The lack of courage to do so brought on a new wave of shame mixed with disappointment. But Régis worked to keep his expression as neutral as possible. He didn’t want Laureline to see him looking morose.

Realizing she had indeed dropped her sketchbook in her concerned hurry over Moonie : Laureline briefly ducked her head, as an attempt to hide the blush that just rose to her face. She reached out with one hand to snatch the sketchbook out of Régis’s grasp.

 **« Thank you. »** She mumbled.

**« Mmhm. »**

Noticing that Régis’s tone sounded a little off, Laureline cautiously lifted her gaze. She was confused to see his expression appeared to be distant and a little sad. Now concerned, Laureline leaned forward a little closer and tilted her head inquisitively.

But, before Laureline could say anything : One of the windows of Régis’s house suddenly flew open and May poked her head out. At the sight of Régis and Laureline standing together in the garden, a smirk crossed her features. **« Having a midnight meeting to rekindle the old flame, you two ? »** She teased.

The light-hearted taunt made Laureline blush anew and she quickly ducked her head again.

Régis turned bright red as well. He sputtered over his words as he tried – and failed – to come up with a good comeback.

Rolling her eyes and laughing : May waved dismissively at the two, before disappearing back into the house.

Realizing just how much of his feelings had crept back up on him, Régis cleared his throat and shook his head. He forced himself to take on his neutral, dismissive nature once again. Combing his fingers through his hair, Régis gave Laureline a mildly disapproving look : **« You should really pay more attention to your pokemon. It is your responsibility after all. »** The young man shrugged off-handedly. **« Or keep it in its pokeball, if you can’t take proper care of it. »**

Making a fuming, frustrated growl : Laureline swept out her foot and tripped Régis.

However, it didn’t quite work out the way she had planned it as Régis grabbed onto her to try and keep his balance. The sudden motion threw Laureline off balance and she soon found herself pinned between the fence and Régis. They were now incredibly close, with their faces a mere breath apart. It was a closeness they hadn’t shared in a long time. It made them both blushed bright red. Laureline made a move to try and slide out from between Régis and the fence. But he stopped her when he gently leaned his forehead on hers, unable to resist the temptation of sharing a once usual ritual. The tips of their noses briefly brushed together. For a moment, Régis could have sworn he had been taken back to a year earlier. It was at that moment Régis realized just how dearly he had missed Laureline. The warmth of her skin, the sweet taste of her lips and simply being near her. All of that and so much more he longed for. When he was with Laureline, he felt happy and complete. Now though, away from her : Régis felt miserable and as though he was only half a person. Their first kiss had been perfect in its own awkward way, several years ago. Yet, Régis knew another would be incomparable…Laureline could feel tears brimming up at her eyes. It felt like it had been forever since she had been this close to Régis. Every bit of her ached for this feeling of closeness to the boy she loved. Reaching up slowly : She set her hand on his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin and even his heartbeat through his clothes. All Laureline wanted to do was lean in and press her lips against Régis’s.

_[…_ _Sunlight streamed down through the leaves of the forest outside of Pallet Town, providing a little light through the thick foliage. Régis and Laureline – respectively aged of 9 and 8 – stood very close, facing each other. Both were giving the other expectant, nervous looks._

_Though, Régis was making a point to try and appear as calm about the situation as he could. **« So, do you want to try this or not ? »** He finally asked, quickly combing his fingers through his hair._

_**« I think so... »** Laureline quietly stammered, with a shy smile._

_Both had heard about kissing. Both knew it was something couples did, that it was something boyfriend and girlfriend did. It seemed to be a very important part of their relationship. And Régis was very important to Laureline, and she to him. So, they at least wanted to try and see if it was really as good as it seemed to be._

_**« You have to be sure. »** Régis gently countered, crossing his arms. He knew he was stalling because he was nervous. Though, he also knew he wanted to try kissing with Laureline. But more importantly, he wanted to make sure she was okay with it. **« Otherwise it won’t work. »**_

_**« Kissing can not work ? »** Laureline asked, blinking inquisitively._

_**« I... guess so. »** Sighing, Régis tilted his head. **« But are you sure you want to do this ? I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do. »**_

_**« I’m sure ! »** Laureline chirped suddenly. Standing up straight and drawing in a long breath, Laureline squeezed her eyes shut and leaned forward. She pursed her lips and stood slightly on her tiptoes, doing her best to meet Régis halfway. _

_Finding the entire scene undeniably and irresistibly cute, Régis pursed his own lips and leaned forward._

_There was a brief moment of hesitation and then... Their lips touched._

_Instantly, Laureline’s heart leaped into her throat and Régis felt his breath catch in his throat. The realization they were actually kissing as a couple struck them both and they were momentarily frozen in place. And then, the two youngsters realized their lips were touching. Tthey both frowned, with slightly confused smiles. Neither were they entirely sure what to think of the whole kissing thin, but they both quickly decided it was gross._

_Before either of them could react, though : Sacha suddenly popped out from behind a tree. His eyes widened at the sight of Régis and Laureline kissing. For a moment, he seemed to be dumbfounded. Then, a big grin spread across his fingers. He then loudly laughed and pointed at the two. **« Haha ! Gross ! »** He exclaimed, laughing at the two. **« You’re kissing ! You two are gross ! »**_

_**« We are not ! »** Régis yelled back, his face turning bright red._

_Laureline was so embarrassed that she couldn’t say anything. All she could do was hide her brightly blushing face in her hands. Yet, she could still very clearly hear Sacha laughing and teasing them relentlessly._

_**« Régis and Laureline, sitting in a tree… »** Sacha jeered in a sing-song manner. **« K-I-S-S-I-N-G ! »**_

_**« Stop it ! »** Régis demanded, turning even redder._

_It only seemed to encourage Sacha, as he laughed and spun around. He then sprinted back towards Pallet Town, still singing his taunting song._

_Régis and Laureline could only watch him run off with helpless expressions, both still blushing profusely. They knew they would be going to be the talk of all the Pallet Town kids for days. ...]_

Then, reality caught up with Régis and his eyes snapped open. He pulled back and tilted his head down, averting his gaze from Laureline. Composing himself, the young man made sure not to look at Laureline as he did so.

Laureline could only watch him with a sad look. As he stepped away, she shuffled forward a step. She didn’t want him to go. **« Gary… »** She tried to call him out.

Still refusing to look at Laureline, Régis shook his head and turned away from her. He gave her a dismissive way of his hand, cutting off anything else she may have had to say. With that : Régis walked back to his house, climbed through the window and returned to his room. He made sure to close it securely behind him ; but mostly, he made sure not to look at Laureline.

Watching Régis go, Laureline felt frozen in place until the window closed behind Régis. After a moment and still cuddling Moonie, she approached the window. She gave it a few timid knocks, trying to get Régis to return to the window. Yet, he didn’t. Sighing heavily, Laureline hugged her pokemon for comfort. Heading back to her house, she held Moonie close. As she did so, she whispered words of thanks to her Eevee ; thanking her for being there and for having tried to bring Régis back to her.


	3. A Promise of Reunion

Knowing that she was going to leave Pallet Town today and at least for several months, Laureline had decided to pay one last visit to Professor Chen. She wanted to bid him farewell before her departure and say good-bye to all the pokemons she had helped care for over the years in his lab. For now, though : She had to do some shopping to be ready for her journey.

 **« Come on, Moonie ! »** Laureline called, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

Picking up on the tone of excitement, the Eevee came bounding over. Her ears flicked back and forth, and her tail swished back and forth happily. With a chirp, the pokemon scampered around Laureline’s feet before she followed her out of the house.

The warm sunlight greeted the two and only improved their spirits.

Moonie continued to bound around Laureline. Occasionally, the Eevee would dart forward and playfully tug on Laureline’s pant leg. The antics earned a bout of laughter from Laureline and she reached down to just as playfully tweak at the tip of Moonie’s tail. The two made their way down the sidewalk, continuing to play with each other as they did. Occasionally, one or the other would twirl or spin ; making it appear as though they were dancing. They were so wrapped up in their playing that neither Laureline nor Moonie noticed they were being watched.

From his seat in his sports car, Régis was watching Laureline and her Eevee. He had just left his house, and after getting in the car : He had immediately noticed Laureline. So much so that he barely even acknowledged the cheerleaders that had been waiting for him in the car. Watching as Laureline and Moonie skipped down the sidewalk, Régis couldn’t help but smile. It had been such a long time since he had seen Laureline be so happy and carefree. That was when she was at her best and when Régis loved her the most.

 **« Oh my god… What is that girl doing ? »** One of the cheerleaders laughed cruelly, despite Laureline not being able to hear her. **« Is she trying to trip her way down the sidewalk ? »**

 **« And she’s an ugly ! Just like her second-hand clothes ! »** Another one of the cheerleaders snipped with a smirk.

Frowning at the insults and for the cheerleaders interrupting his pleasant thoughts, Régis glared over at them.

As usual, they seemed oblivious to his reaction and kept laughing at their mean quips.

Not wanting to hear Laureline being insulted any further, Régis made a short sigh and cleared his throat. **« Be quiet. »** He ordered dryly, garnering an immediate silence from the cheerleaders. **« Just drive. »** As the car began to glide forward, Régis’s attention was inevitably drawn back to Laureline. Turning in his seat, he watched her and Moonie as they continued on down the sidewalk. He kept watching them until they had completely slipped away from his view.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Upon arriving at Professor Chen’s lab, Laureline was surprised to see a crowd had gathered in front of the domain’s entrance.

Régis was at the center of the crowd, seemingly mocking some unfortunate person. Despite his pretentious and arrogant attitude, he was quite popular in Pallet Town.

The unfortunate person was none other than Sacha. Oddly enough, he was still in his pajamas and sitting on the ground.

At the sight of Laureline, a frown settled on Régis’s features.

On her side, Laureline immediately noticed the young man was tightly clutching a pokeball in his hand. He had obviously received his own starter pokemon. Shifting her attention to Sacha, Laureline darted over to him. She wrapped her arm around him and helped the young man back up on his feet. After ensuring that Sacha wasn’t hurt, Laureline snapped her gaze over to Régis and gave him a disapproving glare as he was still making fun of Sacha. **« Shut up ! »** She shot at him.

The sight of Laureline close to and helping Sacha back up onto his feet sent indignant rage through Régis. He tightly gripped the pokeball in his hand, feeling it creak quietly under his tight grip. Unwilling to be embarrassed in front of the crowd, though : Régis managed a scoff and combed his fingers through his hair. **« You know, Laureline… »** He sneered. **« If you continue hanging out with losers, you’re going to end up being one yourself. »**

Ignoring Régis’s taunting, Laureline turned her attention back to Sacha.

He still appeared to be half asleep, though he was obviously embarrassed by the spectacle that had been created. He mumbled a word of thanks to Laureline, rubbing his eyes.

 **« You had trouble waking up this morning, didn’t you ? »** Sighing and shaking her head, Laureline then motioned to Professor Chen’s lab **. « You should go speak to the professor without further addue. »** She gently adviced.

 **« What for ? »** Régis mocked. He then smirked at the two, motioning to Sacha as he spoke. **« There’s no way he’s getting his starter now. I think that’s going to make it pretty much impossible for you to travel with your boyfriend, Laureline. »**

Sighing in exasperation and rolling her eyes, Laureline turned to face Régis. She gave him a narrow, disapproving look and crossed her arms loosely. **« Sacha is not my boyfriend. We’re just friends. »** She corrected tersely. **« And if you really want to know, Sacha and I never planned on travelling together. I had already planned and prepared to travel alone. »**

Her words surprised Régis and for a moment, he was speechless. He had been convinced she and Sacha would be traveling together, especially with all the time they had spent together. Even so, and even with the opportunity presenting itself : Régis couldn’t find the courage to ask Laureline to travel with him as they had promised each other when they were younger.

Laureline let the moment hang in the air. It was as though she was giving Régis one last chance to ask her _the_ question. Even after everything that had happened between them over the past year, Laureline was still waiting for Régis to ask the question.

The moment then passed. 

Régis just scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair. Turning to the crowd and, in the process, turning his back to Laureline : Régis cleared his throat and began addressing the crowd. **« Ignore that interruption, Folks. »** He stated loudly so that everyone around him could hear. Régis then held up the pokeball that held his starter pokemon. **« My very first pokemon and I are ready to begin our journey together. »** He then laughed lightly and motioned to his sports car.

In it, the cheerleaders were waiting for him. They waved enthusiastically when Régis motioned to them.

**« And obviously we’ll be in good company. »**

The comment brought a low chorus of laughter from the crowd.

For Laureline, however : It sent a sharp jab of hurt straight through her heart. Feeling her throat tighten, she mumbled a few quick words to Sacha wishing him good luck on his travels. With that, she turned and quickly left. In her haste, she completely forgot about her visit to Professor Chen. At that moment, all Laureline wanted to do was get away. As she hurried away from the crowd and, more pointedly, from Régis : The young woman tried to convince herself the distance would help, the sooner he would be out of her life the better it would be, the fact that they would spend at least several months apart would be enough to definitively erase Régis from her life. At least, that’s what Laureline tried to convince herself with.

As Sacha ran up the stairs to meet Professor Chen, Régis watched with gleaming eyes as Laureline quickly left and then disappeared from view completely. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but think he had managed to mess everything up again. This was quite possibly the last time they would ever see each other for a whole year, whereas before they had barely been able to go a couple hours without seeing each other. A startingly realization then struck Régis. What if Laureline never returned ? What if she found a better life for herself out there during her travels ? What if he never saw Laureline again ? Worse yet, what if his words and actions had just ensured such a thing happened ? Stark guilt shot through Régis and evaporated whatever enthusiasm he may have had. Though his pride helped him keep his composure, he was no longer interested in talking to his audience. Giving the crowd a quick wave, he began making his way to the sports car. Though the audience was enthusiastically cheering for him, Régis felt nothing but sadness as he slumped into the car. Lost in his own thoughts, the young man ignored the empty conversations the cheerleaders were having. All he could think of was the hurt look on Laureline’s face and how quickly she had left. The thoughts only fed his guilt, as well as the fear that he could possibly never see her again. Feeling even more miserable and angry with himself, Régis blankly stared out at the landscape. He tried to think of a way in which he could at least try to make things a little better. He didn’t want to risk never seeing Laureline again. Finally, as they drove through another intersection : An idea crossed Régis’s thoughts. It was a rather impulsive one, but it was the best he could think up. Already feeling himself starting to tinge red, Régis ordered the driver to slow down. He knew where his next stop was going to be.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Having finally and fully prepared for her journey, Laureline took one last look around her bedroom.

Moonie was expectantly watching at her, as though the pokemon knew they were about to go on quite the memorable adventure together.

With a small smile and a soft sigh, Laureline turned the light off and turned to Moonie. She scooped up the Eevee and gave her a loving cuddle, before letting the pokemon hop up onto her head. Upon reaching the door, Laureline grasped the doorknob and opened the it... to find herself face to face with Régis, who appeared as though he had been ready to knock at the door.

At his sight, Laureline just frowned. She had no idea what he wanted at this point.

Régis profusely blushed, but he had already taken his decision.

Sighing slightly and frown deepening in growing puzzlement, Laureline tilted her head to the side : **« What do you want, Gar– »**

Before Laureline could say anything else : Régis caught her lips with his own in a rough, clumsy kiss. Though he wanted to linger and draw the kiss out, he didn’t have the courage to. Pulling back : Régis gave Laureline a sheepish gaze, his face bright red.

Returning Régis’s gaze with a wide-eyed look of her own, Laureline could feel blush rising quickly to her face. Stunned beyond words, all she could do was stand there in the doorway.

Atop her head, Moonie squeaked audibly before settling down.

The pointed look Régis gave Laureline spoke volumes : **« We’ll meet again… Here, in a year of time. »**

Understanding and still speechless, Laureline simply nodded. Unable to help herself, she reached up and lightly ran two fingers across her lips.

A quick smile flashed across Régis’s features and he pivoted quickly. Darting off, he gave Laureline a wave as he dashed down the sidewalk. **« Good luck ! »** He yelled to her as he took a quick exit.

Blushing a little redder, Laureline couldn’t help but smile as she watched Régis leave. Finally, he had found a way to communicate with her and the message was that he needed time. So, time she would give him. It was only when Régis was completely gone from view that she realized it was time for her to go. So, after bidding her mother a quick good-bye and ensuring Moonie was with her, Laureline stepped out into the world to begin her journey with a much more peaceful mind.


	4. A Difficult Start to the Journey ( I )

_Viridian City, Kanto._

Though the drive to Viridian City had been a relatively easy one, Régis had felt bored and restless the entire trip. He couldn’t help but keep wondering if Laureline would be able to get to Viridian City on her own, especially since she didn’t have a car and was travelling all alone. 

When he and his followers arrived in town early in the evening of the same day, they immediately checked into the local hotel. And while Régis had been hungry and wanted to have some lunch, the cheerleaders had been far more interested in the hotel’s swimming pool. So, after convincing them he had no interest in swimming : Régis found himself eating his lunch alone in the hotel’s restaurant. As he began to eat, he stared out at the sunset. His curiosity about Laureline’s progress was now growing into concern. He could see storm clouds in the distance. He hoped she either made it to Viridian City before the storm struck or found shelter on her way. But there was a part of Régis that was already seriously considering driving out to go look for Laureline, if she still hadn’t arrived by the time the storm hit Viridian City. The longer he stared out at the darkening clouds, the more Régis’s thoughts drifted. Inevitably, they went back to the kiss he had given Laureline right before they had parted ways. He couldn’t – and didn’t want to – forget the feel of her soft lips against his own, nor the way her breath had hitched in a soft gasp when they had kissed. Moreover, Régis couldn’t deny how much he had missed that kind of closeness with Laureline over the last year. Sighing and pushing his food aside, Régis retrieved his phone from his bag. 

Professor Chen had asked all of them to check in with him when they reached the first city.

As he dialed the number, Régis made a mental reminder to ask his grandfather if he had heard anything about Laureline’s progress. Hopefully, he would know something.

**« Hello ? Régis ? »**

**« Hey, Gramps. »** Régis replied, leaning back in his seat and trying his best to sound relaxed. **« Just checking in like you asked us to. Made it to Viridian City without a problem. »**

**« Oh, good ! You’re the first one to make it there, then. Did you encounter any new pokemon on your way there ? »**

**« Uh, no. I did _drive_ here, s– »** Something Professor Chen said caught Régis’s attention and he stopped speaking, feeling his stomach do an uneasy twist. **« Wait… You said I’m the first one to check in ? »**

 **« Yes. I am assuming it is because you _drove_ there. »** Professor Chen stated, sounding a little frustrated his grandson had driven all the way. **« I do hope you’re not planning to drive the entire journey. You’ll definitely miss out everything if you do. »**

 **« Of course I’m not ! »** Régis cried indignantly. **« I just wanted to avoid the thunderstorm that’s coming in. »** Even as he was saying that, he couldn’t help but think about the fact Laureline was likely to be caught outside in the storm. It was a fact that bothered him more than he was willing to say aloud.

**« Good, good. I just don’t want you to miss any opportunities. »**

**« Yeah… I won’t... »** Pausing, Régis glanced out through the window. He frowned at the dark clouds on the horizon, before he turned his attention back to the conversation : **« Uh, Gramps ? »**

**« Yes ? »**

**« So, you haven’t heard from Laureline at all ? »**

There was a brief moment of silence.

 **« No, I have not. Why do you ask ? »** There was a pause, then Professor Chen chuckled knowingly before continuing. **« Are you worried about her ? »**

 **« I… Uh... Well… »** Grumbling and rubbing his face, which was already starting to turn red. He wordlessly hoped his grandfather wasn’t having this conversation with any of his assistants around. **« Of course I am ! Who wouldn’t be ? Aren’t you ?! Isn’t it just common decency to be worried about someone else being stuck in a storm ? »** Régis answered, losing his temper.

Again there was a bit of silence, then followed by another knowing chuckle from Professor Chen.

Régis’s frown deepened and he made a frustrated noise. Had the topic of the conversation been anything – well, anyone – else, he would have ended the phone call by now. But with the memory of Laureline and the realization of just how much he missed her still quite fresh in his mind : Régis wasn’t about to hang up now, especially with what looked to be a brutal thunderstorm growing closer by every second.

 **« Yes, it is common decency. I’m glad to hear you’re worried about her. However, it is still early in the evening. She may not be covering as much distance as quickly as you did. »** Professor Chen advised. **« That being said : If I hear from her, I can let you know. »**

**« You won’t tell her I asked, right ? »**

**« If you don’t want me to, then I won’t. »** Professor Chen replied with a quiet sigh.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Régis relaxed back into his seat : **« Alright. Thanks, Gramps. I’ll contact you if I discover anything cool. »** With that, Régis ended the call.

Despite his grandfather’s promise, there was still an uneasy feeling settled inside him. He was pretty sure that anyone with two working feet could walk to Viridian City in a day. However, that was also under the pretense that said anyone wasn’t looking for pokemons or going through areas where wild pokemons lived in. His appetite gone, Régis left the rest of his food untouched. He needed to get up and do something to keep his mind busy. Maybe there were some trainers he could have some warm up battles against…

The hours – and battles – seemed to pass slowly, with Régis only partially paying attention to any of them. Of course, he fared well and won all of them. He even managed to gain a little bit of new informations about pokemons he had already studied… But, despite all this : His thoughts were still on Laureline and whether or not she would made it to Viridian City safely. Even during the most intense moments of pokemon battles, Laureline never completely slipped from Régis’s thoughts. He would catch his gaze drifting to the entrance to the city, half-expecting/half-hoping he would see Laureline walking across the threshold. But, instead : The only thing Régis saw was the ever-growing thunderclouds. Lightning occasionally flickered across the dark clouds, followed by a low rumble of thunder. But never did he see Laureline walking into the city. Every time his cellphone beeped or buzzed – or when he even just _thought_ it beeped or buzzed – Régis was quick to snatch it up. And, every time : It was something hardly worth his attention, much less the effort. If anything : The one thing he did take note of was the fact that the storm was still moving in, just a little slower. Régis counted that as a good thing. It would give Laureline a little more time to reach the city before the storm hit.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Later in the evening, about an hour before stores would be closing and people would be sitting down for dinner : Régis called his grandfather again. He hadn’t heard from him since his first call. But, Professor Chen perhaps had just forgotten to contact him after hearing from Laureline. The professor did have a habit of getting a little too caught up in his work from time to time…The phone rang just long enough that Régis began to wonder if Professor Chen had decided to have dinner early. He was just about to give up and end the call, when he heard his grandfather pick up on the other end of the line. Briefly fumbling with his phone, Régis quickly gained back control of the device and pressed it up to his ear : **« Gramps.. ? »**

 **« Régis ? What is it ? Is everything okay ?! Did something happen?! »** Despite being a man of science, Professor Chen’s voice had a definite air of concern in it. **« Are you alright ?! »**

 **« Eh ?! Me ? Why do yo– ? »** Régis then realized what it must seem like to his grandfather that he was calling this far into the evening. **« Uh, no ! I’m fine ! Nothing bad has happened. Calm down, Gramps. »**

**« Phewph ! You had me worried there, Régis. »**

There was a small stretch of silence.

Professor Chen then spoke again : **« So... What is it that you were calling about ? Did you encounter a new nocturnal pokemon ? »**

 **« Uh, not yet. »** Régis replied, peeking out the window of his hotel room. Off in the distance, he could hear thunder rumbling. **« I was just wondering… Well… I was wondering if you had heard from Laureline yet ? »**

Again, there was a small stretch of silence.

 **« No, Régis. I haven’t. »** Professor Chen finally answered.

Régis felt his heart sink. He couldn’t help but sigh heavily.

 **« But she still has a considerable amount of time left before – I think – we should be concerned. There’s also a good chance she decided to actually _enjoy_ her journey and camp out under the stars. »** Professor Chen purposely underlined that fact.

 **« Hey ! I can see the stars just fine from where I’m at. »** Régis lied, briefly glancing up at the sky. Inevitably though, his gaze was drawn to the storm clouds on the darkening horizon. **« But I don’t think you’re seeing the same clouds that I’m seeing, Gramps. If Laureline gets caught in the sto–… »**

 **« Régis, I know you’re concerned. But you really need to give the girl a bit more credit.** **I have seen how diligently she can work. When she sets her mind to something, Laureline will achieve it.** **She’ll be fine. »** Professor Chen quietly answered.

The mention of him being concerned about Laureline seemed to snap Régis out of his momentary fervor, and he felt himself blush profusely. Régis sputtered and stammered for a few seconds, before finding his voice. He sniffed shortly and straightened his posture, despite being alone in his hotel room. **« I’m just making sure she doesn’t have to give up on the first leg of her journey. I’m surprised you’re not more concerned, Gramps. Shouldn’t you be ? »**

 **« Régis : Don’t try and turn the subject around. I’m glad you’re worried about Laureline, but give her until tomorrow before you go heading out to look for her. »** Professor Chen chided. He knew his grandson pretty well. He was headstrong enough to go charging off into the night to look for Laureline, if had decided to do so. **« If she hasn’t shown up by that time : Then yes, I would say your concerns are valid. Until then, try to relax. Would you ? »**

Grumbling a sigh and slouching in his seat, Régis reluctantly agreed. He didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the conversation and ended it shortly thereafter. While he didn’t agree with his grandfather’s easy dismissal of Laureline’s possible situation, he also knew that driving around in the middle of the night wasn’t going to accomplish anything. After a few minutes of deliberation, he decided that trying to get some sleep was his best bet to pass the time. It wasn’t like there was much to do in Viridian City at this hour, anyways.

Régis managed to get an hour and a half of sleep before he woke up. He hadn’t even set an alarm or anything. It had been a dream of himself reuniting with Laureline that had woken him up. Or, more precisely : The perceived promise of waking to have Laureline at his side that had roused Régis from his slumber. He slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room. It was dark and quiet, though he could hear the faint noises of someone out in the hotel hallway. Frowning, Régis reached over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. Upon seeing the time and how little had passed, he groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Making a frustrated noise and kicking his feet briefly, Régis tried to will himself to be tired but it didn’t work. Getting out of bed : Régis first got himself a glass of water, before turning on the television. There wasn’t anything really good on at this time of the night, not even on the hotel channel list. But Régis needed something to distract him. Otherwise, he would spend the entire night looking out the window and thinking about Laureline. 

After about an hour of using boredom to lull himself back to sleep, Régis lay back down and tried to force himself to sleep. He couldn’t spend all night awake. Not only would it be unhealthy, but it would almost guarantee that he would wake up late in the morning. And that was one of the last things Régis wanted to happen at this point…

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

The blaring alarm clock jolted Régis awake, and his eyes snapped open with a start. He sat bolt upright in bed, realizing there was no sunlight coming through the window and the unmistakable sound of rain pattering on the glass. Groaning and rubbing his eyes : Régis fumbled for the alarm clock, before managing to turn it off. He then peered a little closer at the devic before realizing, in horror, that it was already the early afternoon ! Practically leaping out of bed : Régis scrambled to get dressed, while throwing the blankets around to find his cellphone. He knew he hadn’t lost it… But if he had misplaced it, it wasn’t like he could just borrow somebody else’s. He would have to use one of the public videophones and Régis was less than thrilled at that prospect. Fortunately, Régis managed to find the device nestled in the folds of the comforter. Snatching up the cellphone as he yanked on the last bit of his clothes, Régis dialed his grandfather. He hadn’t even checked to see if there were any missed calls, because he had been in such a rush. He was eager to find out when Laureline had finally arrived in the city and where she was staying.

Professor Chen answered on the first ring : **« Régis ! Where have you been ?! I have been trying to contact you all morning. I was just about to call the front desk of the hotel and ask them to check on you. »**

Ignoring how embarrassing that would have been : Régis looked at himself in the nearest mirror, using his fingers to try and comb his hair into place. It only partially worked, but it would have to do. **« I overslept. I had trouble getting to sleep last night. »** He replied breathlessly. Régis quickly cleared his throat, before he continued onto the topic that was the whole reason he had contacted his grandfather : **« Have you heard from Laureline ? »**

There was an uncomfortably long bit of silence, before Professor Chen spoke.

**« No, Régis. I haven’t. I have heard from both Gareth and Sacha. It seems that they all made it to Viridian City before the storm hit, but... I have yet to hear anything from Laureline. »**

It felt like his stomach was suddenly filled with icewater. Régis swallowed hard, before finally finding his voice : **« Nothing at all ? She didn’t leave something like a message or a memo to one of your assistants, maybe ? »**

 **« No. There’s been no word from her at all. »** Professor Chen answered gravely. **« I even double-checked my messages as well as with my assistants. Nobody here has heard anything from Laureline. I was hoping that perhaps you had and that was why you were calling. »**

Sighing heavily, a mixture of guilt and worry beginning to weigh down on him : Régis tried to organize his thoughts. Laureline wouldn’t have made it to Viridian City without telling anyone. Something had happened to her. Something had happened and Régis couldn’t help but feel more and more guilty. He should have offered her a ride to Viridian City… He should have simply be with her. **« I’m going to go look for her. »** Régis stated firmly. Quickly ending the phone call before Professor Chen could try and say anything to the contrary, Régis snatched up his car keys and raced out of the hotel room, hoping he wouldn’t be too late.

Of course, Laureline was capable of taking care of herself. But between the wild pokemons and the thunderstorm : Anybody would need help, if caught by surprise by either.

Régis was in such a hurry that he didn’t even notice the cheerleaders who had accompanied him were now waiting for him in the lobby.

One of them waved at him, barely managing to catch his attention : **« Régis ! Where are yo– »**

 **« No time ! Got to go ! Smell ya’ later ! »** Régis cried quickly, as he waved the cheerleader away without ever breaking pace.

Régis was out the door before the cheerleader had been able to completely process his response. She, along with the rest of the group, were left blinking in confused surprise.


	5. A Difficult Start to the Journey ( II )

The thunderstorm had hit just when Laureline had been able to see Viridian City on the horizon. So, by the time she actually reached the city : The storm was raging full force. The rain was pouring down. Despite being out of breath, exhausted, covered with bruises and scratches : She was running as fast as she could through it, with a fainted Moonie bundled up in a blanket and tightly held against her chest. Seeing a pokecenter down the street, Laureline put on a last burst of speed towards the building. Unfortunately, the toe of her shoe caught an outcropping of the sidewalk and she pitched forward. Unwilling to let go of her already harmed pokemon : Laureline crashed down hard on her knees, scraping them both raw. Stifling a cry and getting up with a visible wince : Laureline stumbled a little, before finally finding her balance again. She then continued running towards the pokecenter like nothing had happened.

Unbeknownst to Laureline, Régis had just darted out the hotel door into the pouring rain. He had almost gotten into his car, when Laureline’s cry made him snap to attention. He quickly pivoted, immediately recognizing Laureline’s voice and concerned at the sound. Régis saw her as Laureline slowly got back on her feet ; obviously exhausted, hurt and carrying something.

 **« Laureline ! »** Régis instantly called out. **« Hey ! Laureline ! Wait up ! »**

Unfortunately, a crack of thunder drown out Régis and Laureline continued to sprint down the sidewalk. She had a small limp as she did so, but that didn’t slow her too much. Without a single hesitation : Régis slammed the car door shut with one hand and grabbed his backpack with his other hand. He then immediately gave chase to Laureline. He tried calling out to her again, but she was too far away. She then darted into the pokecenter, before Régis could call out to her one more time.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

As soon as she entered the building : All eyes were on Laureline.

She knew she had to look like a fright. She was dripping wet, scratched, bruised, had bloody knees and was cradling a fainted Eevee in her arms.

Fortunately : The nurse at the desk was more concerned about the welfare of Moonie and Laureline, as opposed to their appearances. « **Oh my ! You poor things ! »** She commented, quickly ushering towards Laureline. **« Have you been running through this storm the entire time ? »**

Too out of breath to answer, Laureline could only nod. She then pleadingly held up Moonie, trying to explain she needed urgent care.

Again, the nurse seemed to know exactly what was wrong. She gently scooped up the fainted pokemon : **« Don’t worry about your pokemon. I’ll see to it that she’s back to perfect healthy condition in no time. »** The nurse gave Laureline a concerned look. **« You just concentrate on taking care of yourself for the time being, okay ? »**

Though she was very reluctant to leave Moonie’s side, Laureline knew it was for the best. She limped over to an empty chair that was in the corner of the waiting area, away from the rest of the people present in the pokecenter. Most were still staring at her. It made Laureline feel even more uncomfortable than she already did.

**« Here you are. This was on your Eevee. It’s probably best that you keep it for now. »**

A collar was gently handed over to Laureline. She immediately recognized it as the collar she had bought for Moonie before leaving Pallet Town. It had been a last minute purchase, yes. But as soon as Laureline had seen the slender, gold-colored, soft leather collar with its silver medal : She had known it would be perfect for Moonie. The Eevee had seemed to agree, as she had made an excited chirp when shown the collar. She had then watched closely as her name had been engraved onto the medal, her tail swishing back and forth in anticipation. Laureline certainly hadn’t missed how proud Moonie had been after the collar had been put on her. The Eevee had purred happily and puffed up her chest, as though showing off her new collar. But now, the collar was spattered with rain water and bits of mud ; having been carefully removed from its owner.

 **« Oh… Thank you. »** Laureline murmured with a tired sigh, taking the collar with an appreciative nod.

 **« Don’t worry. I’ll take great care of her. »** The nurse reassured softly, before stepping away to return to her duties.

Sighing and collapsing back into the seat, Laureline slouched forward and buried her face into her hands. She immediately felt tears begin to sting at her eyes, but Laureline refused to cry. That was one of the last things she wanted to do with all those eyes upon her. She could also hear someone walking towards her. While Laureline was sure their heart was in the right place, she didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.

Well... Almost anyone.

**« Jeez ! You run fast ! »**

Immediately recognizing the voice, Laureline looked up with surprised hopefulness.

Régis – out of breath and rain dripping from his hair – was looking down at her with a cautious smile. He quickly shook his head to get some of the rain off his hair, before combing it back with his fingers.

 **« Régis ?! »** Laureline asked, still not completely believing who was standing before her. He was the last person she would have expected to see here. **« How... How did you… find me ? »** Lightely frowning.

 **« I… uh… »** Régis started to wave it off. But one look at the hopeful sheen in Laureline’s eyes told him that he couldn’t lie to her. He softly sighed. **« I was worried about you. I was about to head out to look for you. »** He confessed, chuckling nervously. **«** **Gramps said you hadn’t called to check in with him yet. And since the storm had blown in : Well... I had to make sure you were okay…** **Couldn’t have you running around out in the dark, in the rain and with all the wild pokemon about.** **»**

Laureline blushed, deeply touched by his unexpected attitude. _He worried about me…_ She quietly reflected. The young woman ducked her head quickly to hide the hint of a shy smile that was creeping across her face, rubbing the remainder of the rain from her face. Then, composing herself : Laureline looked back up at Régis, smiling at him sincerely. **« Thank you. »**

 **« Eh, don’t thank me just yet ! »** Régis laughed. **« It’s not like I’ve really done a whole lot. I just chased you down a sidewalk. »**

**« In the pouring rain. »**

**« Uh, yeah. In the pouring rain. »** Noticing her pokemon was absent, Régis glanced over to the desk where the nurse was busily working. **« What happened to your Eevee ? »**

Laureline’s smile disappeared from her face and her gaze dropped. **« She tried to protect me. Even... Even though she was exhausted, she kept fighting. But… There were so many... wild pokemons. They were… so much stronger. I guess the storm made them more aggressive, but… »** This time, she cannot help but let some heavy tears drop down her cheeks.

Alarmed by her sudden change of expression, Régis knelt down in front of Laureline. He tilted his head to catch her gaze with his own, mustering up a reassuring smile : **« Hey… Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll be fine. Nurse Joy is one of the best. I’m sure you’ll have her back with you in no time. »**

But Laureline didn’t answer. She just frowned deeper.

Noticing Laureline’s scraped up knees, Régis visibly winced and opened up his backpack. He began searching through the content. **« Now, we have to get you taken care of. »** He gently added.

 **« What are you doing ? »** Laureline asked, her voice small.

 **« Not about to leave your knees all scraped up like that. Pretty sure I have a first aid kit around here somewhere. »** Régis answered, still rifling around through the backpack’s content. He then chuckled, mustering up a joke in an attempt to get a bit of a laugh from Laureline and lighten the mood. **« My sister made me pack enough for ten people. »**

Weakly smiling, Laureline held still as Régis began to take care of her injured knees. She winced a little when he brushed the dirt from the wound, but managed not to move.

Focusing on what he was doing, Régis murmured a quick apology before slowing down his actions. Trying to be as careful as he could, Régis finished bandaging up Laureline’s right knee before turning his attention to the left. Breathing out a short sigh at the sight of the scrapes, he frowned in concern. **« You really landed hard, didn’t you ? »** He commented.

 **« I… »** Laureline trailed off, feeling a little embarrassed. She then noticed Régis was looking over her with obvious concern and she faintly smiled. **« I didn’t really have a choice, you know. I couldn’t drop my Eevee. She... She had endured enough already. »**

 **« I see... »** Régis murmured. For a moment, he was quiet as he continued to bandage up Laureline’s knee. This time, he was a bit slower and took greater care not to aggravate the scrape. **« That’s pretty admirable of you, you know. It really shows how much you care about your Eevee. »**

Surprised at the sincere comment, Laureline blushed profusely as she found herself speechless. Ducking her head and smiling shyly, she combed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Watching as Régis finished gingerly bandaging up her knee : Her smile widened when he gave her hand a light, reassuring pat as he leaned back.

 **« There ! All better ! »** Régis announced with an affirming nod.

 **« Th-Thank you… »** Laureline stammered, as she began to shiver from the cold seeping in through her soaked clothes.

 **« You’re cold ? »** Régis asked with a frown of concern, as he reached forward to rub Laureline’s arm gently.

 **« J-Just a… little. »** She shyly answered.

Looking around, Régis spied the doorway to the hotel that was primarily designated for trainers in need to have an extended stay at the pokecenter. There had to be at least one room available that Laureline could use. He motioned to it and picked up Laureline’s bag : **« Come on. Let’s get you a room here, so you can get out of those wet clothes. »**

**« What about M-Moonie ? I c-can’t leave her. »**

**« Moonie ? »** Régis repeated, inquisitively tilting his head to the side. **« Who’s that ? »**

 **« M-my Eevee… »** Laureline explained.

Giving her a helpless smile, Régis lightly put an arm around Laureline’s shoulders and began guiding her towards the hotel doorway. He should have known Laureline would be reluctant to leave her pokemon. But, judging by the description she gave him : It would take a bit of time for the nurse to tend to Moonie. **« I’m sure… Moonie… will be fine. They’ve got plenty of talented caregivers here. »** He reassured her. Gently nudging Laureline : He gave her a playful wink, once again trying to lighten her mood and ease her worries. **« But it’s not going to do her any good if her trainer catches a cold and can’t let her ride around on her head. »**

Weakly laughing, Laureline nodded in agreement. She let Régis guide her to the check-in desk of the hotel.

He got a room checked out for Laureline, so that she wouldn’t have to stutter her way through an explanation. Handing the key over to Laureline : Régis glanced over his shoulder as though he was going to leave.

 **« Did you have somewhere to be ? »** Laureline asked as she looked down at the key, her voice small and frowning in concern.

 **« Huh ? Uh, no. »** Régis shuffled from one foot to the other before shrugging. **« I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stay o– »**

 **« Yes, please. »** Laureline gently interrupted him, slightly blushing.

 **« Huh ? »** Though he wasn’t going to say it, Régis had to admit he was surprised by Laureline’s answer. Not just the answer itself, but how quickly and without hesitation she did.

 **« Please… Stay. »** Laureline paused, realizing her interruption may have been confusing. A shy – somewhat nervous – smile spread across her features and she looked up at Régis with an imploring gaze. **« If you don’t mind, that is… »**

The initial bewilderment faded from Régis’s expression and he broke into a smile. Blush rose lightly to his face, but he quickly ducked his head to hide it. Rubbing the back of his neck : Régis mumbled under his breath, before turning the grin up to Laureline. **« Yeah, sure ! I can stay. »** He said with a nod. Glancing over Laureline, Régis then motioned to the hotel doorway with a nod of his head. **« Come on. Let’s get you up to your room so that you can get changed and get out of those sopping wet clothes. »**

Despite her current situation and state, there was no missing the appreciative happiness in Laureline’s smile.

With that, the two made their way to the hotel.


	6. Chase away the Natural, it Gallops

Régis followed Laureline, letting her lean against him as both her knees were aching. He didn’t try to rush her or anything. He simply helped her walk along to the hotel room. As they turned the corner, they were greeted by a hallway that was lined on both sides by identical hotel doors. Fortunately, the room Laureline had been given was only a few doors down. After Laureline unlocked the door, Régis stepped forward and then held it open for her. Walking into the room, Laureline slid out of her backpack and set it down at the foot of the bed. Behind her, Régis walked over to the heating and cooling unit of the room and turned on the heater.

As she felt the warm air begin to flutter around her, Laureline couldn’t help but breathe out a small sigh of relief. She turned to face Régis, who was pulling the curtains to cover the hotel window : **« Thank you. »**

 **« Hm ? »** Régis asked, looking over his shoulder to Laureline. **« What for ? »**

 **« For everything. »** Laureline replied with a small smile. **« But mostly just for being here… with me. »**

 **« Oh, uh… »** Régis could feel the blush beginning to creep back over his face and he turned back to the curtains to hide it. **« Yeah. Sure. Don’t mention it. You had a pretty rough start for your adventure. Figured you could use a bit of help. »**

 **« Yeah… I guess I could. »** Laureline laughed lightly.

**« I’m just glad I was able to be here to help you out. »**

Surprised blush rose to Laureline’s face and she warmly smiled at Régis. 

Though he seemed a little flustered by the sincere smile, Régis still returned it with one of his own. He even stood up a little straighter, appearing rather proud and content with the fact that he had gotten Laureline to smile again despite everything that had happened.

The silence briefly hung in the air before another chill shivered across Laureline.

 **« You better go get cleaned up and dried off. »** Régis commented. **« Don’t want you to catch a cold or anything. »**

Nodding and diverting her attention to her backpack, she began digging through it. Finding a set of clean and dry clothes, she darted to the room’s bathroom. She used the provided towels to clean up and dry off before getting changed. After taking about fifteen minutes to clean and compose herself : Laureline, now in clean and dry clothes, stepped back out into the bedroom.

Régis was sitting on the edge of the bed, apparently waiting for Laureline. At her sight, he looked her over once before tilting his head to the side inquisitively : **« Feel better ? »**

Laureline replied with a nod : **« Much. »**

 **« Good. »** After a moment, Régis held up Moonie’s collar. In her hurry, Laureline had left it on the bed. **« What’s this ? »**

 **« Oh ! That’s Moonie’s collar. »** Laureline explained.

 **« You bought your Eevee a collar ? »** Régis teased playfully, raising an eyebrow.

 **« Yes, I bought Moonie a collar. »** Laureline stated in a matter-of-fact tone and with a soft smile. **« She really seems to like it. And I thought it suited her. »**

 **« Huh… »** Régis studied the collar and rubbed the name on the medal. **« You even got it engraved. Guess I can see why she likes it. »** Régis then handed the collar back to Laureline. **« Here. »**

Taking the collar with a quick word of thanks, Laureline looked down at the collar. She slowly and affectionately rubbed her thumb across the medal, gazing down at the engraving.

Noticing how concerned she appeared about her Eevee, Régis cleared his throat and rose from the bed : **« Come on... Let’s go check on Moonie. Nurse Joy should be able to let you know how she’s doing now. »**

The offer was a surprise to Laureline once again, but a welcomed one. She smiled and nodded, before leaving to the health station.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Laureline could see that fortunately they weren’t too busy. So hopefully, she could get some information about Moonie quickly. Behind her, Laureline could hear Régis following her quietly. Reaching the desk, Laureline reached over and tapped on the service bell.

 **« Yes ? »** The nurse asked, poking her head out of a doorway to a back room. She recognized Laureline and brightly smiled at her : **« Oh ! You’re the Eevee’s owner, aren’t you ? »**

Glancing around quickly : She couldn’t see her pokemon anywhere, but maybe she was still resting. **« Yes, I am. Is Moonie going to be okay ? »** Laureline asked hopefully.

 **« She’ll be fine. »** The nurse assured as she walked over to the desk. **« But she does need more rest. She will need to stay here overnight to fully recuperate. But in the morning, she can be returned to you. »**

 **« Oh... okay… »** Laureline murmured. She couldn’t deny she was disheartened to hear that Moonie would have to stay at the health station all night long. **« Thank you, Nurse Joy. »** She politely bowed.

Frowning at the crestfallen expression on Laureline’s face, Régis stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. **« Come on... Let’s go get you something to eat. There’s a few good places to get dinner around here. »** He offered, as he gently guided Laureline to the doorway of the pokecenter. **« You’ve got to be hungry by this point. »**

 **« Uh, no. It’s okay. I’m not real– »** Laureline’s stomach growled and cut her off. She paused, then gave Régis a sheepish look. **« I guess I am a little hungry. »** Truth be told, Laureline was famished. She hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday. But in the chaos of everything, she hadn’t really had time to eat. But now…

 **« Yeah ! I can imagine so ! »** Régis laughed. He then guided Laureline out of the pokecenter, before motioning across the street. **« I’ll let you pick wherever you want to eat. My treat. »**

The storm had now given way to a brilliant sun.

 **« Really ? »** Laureline asked, blinking up at Régis.

 **« Sure. »** Régis shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. **« You’ve had a rough night... and yesterday... and start. So, yeah… My treat. Wherever you want to go. »**

Eventually, Laureline decided on a sandwich shoppe that she remembered seeing advertised. As she and Régis sat down to eat their food, Laureline couldn’t help but notice how quiet Régis had been. She had caught him watching her from the corner of her vision, every now and then. But he hadn’t started a single argument with her, and all his teasing had been light-hearted and playful. In fact, the more Laureline thought about it the more she realized Régis had shown quite a notable amount of concern for her wellbeing. He hadn’t left her alone since catching up with her in the pokecenter this morning. And the entire time, he hadn’t rushed Laureline or anything. Instead, Régis had let Laureline go at her own pace ; only ever offering things to try and make the situation better. It was rather nice to meet up again with the old Régis, if Laureline was going to be honest with herself.

 **« Thank you… »** She softly said.

 **« Hm ? »** Régis asked through a bite of sandwich. He tilted his head to the side. **« Whaddya’ mean ? »**

 **« I meant : Thank you very much for your help. »** Laureline couldn’t help but giggle at how silly Régis looked at that moment. **« I know you didn’t have to, but it’s very nice that you did. So... Thank you, Régis. »**

There was no missing the definite blush that rose to Régis’s face. He made a nervous chuckle, as he finished the bite of sandwich he had been working on. He mumbled a few unintelligible things, trying to find a proper response. Finally and with his smile taking on a softer, more sincere tone : Régis shrugged and looked up at Laureline. **« Uh, no problem. It’s not like I could not do anything. »**

Though Laureline was going to repeat Régis wasn’t obligated to help her, she decided not to. It could be rather rude to do so, not to mention it was rather nice that Régis had stepped up and was helping her out. Especially after how difficult the start of her journey had been… 

By the time they had finished their meal, the sun had already set. The sky was now dark and dotted with stars, with the streetlights cascading down cones of light onto the sparsely populated streets.

Laureline and Régis walked out of the shoppe together, both looking up at the night sky.

Yawning and stretching : Régis looked around, before turning to Laureline. **« I should probably get back to my hotel... »** He said, albeit reluctantly. **« It’s kind of late and I’m pretty sure we could both use some rest by this point. »**

 **« Yeah. That’s a good idea. »** Laureline agreed. She gingerly rubbed at her shoulder, wincing at an aching twinge. **« I am a little sore and that hotel bed did look really soft. »**

 **« Probably is. »** Régis chuckled.

There was a long pause, before Laureline tilted her head to the side. She gave Régis an imploring hopeful look : **« Will you still be around tomorrow morning ? »**

The question caught Régis by surprise. While he had hoped to see Laureline the next day, he hadn’t expected her to hope for the same. He briefly stumbled over his words, before he quickly nodded : **« Y-yeah, of course. I’ll definitely be around tomorrow morning. What about you ? »**

A look of relief washed over Laureline’s face. She nodded : **« Mm-hm. »**

**« Good ! That’s... good. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, then. »**

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two.

Then, suddenly : Laureline scooted forward and gave Régis another gentle smile that once again robbed him of his normal, proud composure. **« Thank you for having been here for me today, Régis. I really appreciate it. »** She said softly but sincerely : **« It was nice to see you again. See you tomorrow morning. »**

Blush brightly returned to Régis’s face. He gave Laureline a surprised look and a nervous smile. The nearby street light seemed to cast a soft glow across Laureline’s face, emphasizing her delicate features and beautiful smile. They were so close now that their hands occasionally brushed together and Régis could even feel her warmth. It was then that a stark realization crossed his mind. He didn’t want to continue on the path he had initially planned on taking. Régis wanted to continue on the overall journey but not with the company he currently had. Régis wanted to travel with Laureline. The real question to that though was : Would Laureline would want to travel with him ?

Before he could ruminate on the thought for any longer though, Laureline suddenly leaned forward. Her soft full lips caught Régis’s and stole his breath in the same moment. Time seemed to briefly stop, the sounds of the city fading away and leaving only the two young lovers basking in the glow of the street light and cool air of the evening. Warmth rushed to Laureline’s face and she felt her heart flutter excitedly. It was a reaction shared by Régis, except his heart began to beat rapidly in both excitement and surprise. He couldn’t help but melt a little into the kiss. Rendered completely defenseless by the romantic and sweet gesture, he reached up with a faintly trembling hand to grasp Laureline’s. She entwined her fingers with his own, tightly holding his hand in her own as they drew out the kiss a little longer.

The moment was then completed and Laureline leaned back, leaving a stunned and speechless Régis. Noticing the state her kiss had left him in, Laureline giggled up at Régis. Taking a couple of steps back, she then waved cheerily at him before turning and skipping back to the hotel. Though she missed it, Régis did manage a slow wave and murmured wish of hoping good dreams for Laureline.


	7. One Last Lonely Evening

Upon reaching her hotel room, Laureline locked the door behind her before breathing out a long sigh. It had been quite the eventful day and though she was still worried about Moonie, Laureline also knew her Pokemon was in good hands. As much as she wanted to crawl into bed and get some much needed sleep : Laureline knew she needed to call Professor Chen to check in. The last thing she wanted was the Professor contacting her mother and causing unnecessary worry. So, using the video phone provided in the pokecenter : Laureline dialed in the phone number Professor Chen had provided and waited.

After a few seconds, the screen lit up when Professor Chen answered. A look of relief immediately crossed his features upon seeing Laureline. **« Ah, Laureline ! You finally made it to Viridian City, I see. »**

 **« Hello, Professor Chen. Uh, yeah… More or less... »** Laureline was nervous to admit what had happened to Moonie. She didn’t want the professor to think she was an irresponsible trainer : **« I did run into some trouble, though. »**

**« Oh ? Is everything alright ? Are you and your pokemon okay ? »**

**« We are now. »** Frowning, Laureline trailed off ; nerves briefly getting the better of her. **« I got caught by surprise by a thunderstorm. And before that, Moonie and I encountered some really aggressive wild pokemons. She kept me safe but... But I had to bring her to the pokecenter here as soon as I arrived. »**

 **« I see… »** Professor Chen mused. **« Hm… Well, I am glad to hear the both of you are okay. I know Nurse Joy of Viridian City’s pokecenter and I am certain she will take good care of Moonie. You did well in getting her there. And how about you ? You’re alright yourself too, correct ? I don’t need to send one of my assistants to help you ? »**

 **« Oh, no, no ! »** Laureline replied quickly, waving a hand. She paused, feeling blush rising to her face. **« Actually, Régis found me and helped me out. Quite a bit, to be honest... »**

**« Did he ? »**

**« Yes. He said he saw me enter the pokecenter. So, he came after me. We caught up a bit afterwards. »**

Though he didn’t immediately say anything, there was a definite knowing half-grin on Professor Chen’s expression. He then chuckled and nodded.

This response confused Laureline a little, but she didn’t ask about it.

**« Good. I’m glad to hear Régis was able to help you. Thank you for checking in with me, Laureline. I was starting to get worried. »**

**« Yes. I’m sorry for having caused you some concern. A lot already happened and I barely got started… »**

**« It will certainly make for an interesting story later on ! »** Professor Chen laughed, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Though she wasn’t sure she wanted to tell anybody else about how her first day on her pokemon apprenticeship journey had gone, Laureline laughed along with the professor nonetheless. Pausing as something crossed her mind, Laureline held up a hand : **« Oh ! Professor, please… Could you let my mother know I made it here okay ? I don’t want her to worry needlessly about me. »**

Professor Chen nodded : **« I will most certainly let your mother know you and your pokemon made it to Viridian City. »**

They concluded their phone call a few minutes later.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Meanwhile, Régis had been practically pounced on by the cheerleaders he had rushed by earlier that day.

They were none too pleased with having been brushed off and were intent on making their displeasure known. Their ringleader had stepped in front of Régis as soon as he had stepped foot in the hotel. **« Where did you run off to this morning ?! »** She demanded.

Blinking, taken aback by their angry reaction : Régis studied the cheerleader for a long moment. He then shrugged off-handedly and dismissively waved a hand : **« I was helping a friend. Nothing for you to be concerned about. »**

 **« Nothing to be concerned about ?! We waited for you all day and you never showed up ! »** The cheerleader paused, before she suddenly frowned : **« It was her, wasn’t it ?! »**

 **« Yeah… about that… »** Régis trailed off, thinking about the decision he had made a few minutes earlier. He then shrugged. **« You, uh… You can go back to Pallet Town because I’m going to be traveling the rest of the way on foot. »**

 **« What !? »** She cried in disbelief, her mouth falling open. It had been frustrating enough to watch Régis be seemingly fascinated by Laureline. Even when they had all been in the car and trying to hold a conversation with Régis : The moment he had seen Laureline, he’d barely paid attention to them anymore. No matter how often any of the cheerleaders had tried to regain his attention. It made no sense either. Laureline was a relatively plain looking girl, as far as any of the cheerleaders were concerned. Sure, she seemed nice enough. But so were little old ladies and kitten. There was no reason for Régis to be so attentive to Laureline. At least, no reason that any of the cheerleaders could think of.

 **« I’m going to be traveling the rest of the way on foot. »** Régis repeated, saying it a little slower this time. **« That way I don’t miss out on any pokemon. Plus, I found someone I can travel with. »**

**« And why not us ?! »**

**« You’d be okay with walking the rest of the way ? »**

**« No way ! »**

**« Then, there’s your answer. »** Régis wasn’t sure which part of this was confusing. He then gave a half-smile. **« Don’t worry. You can take my car for your ride back to Pallet Town. That way, you’ve got a guaranteed ride. »** There was also the added bonus that doing so ensured his car made it back to Pallet Town. But Régis decided not to mention that. No reason to upset things further.

**« B– »**

Before the cheerleader could protest any further, Régis ducked around her and quickly made his way to his room.

Back in his own hotel room, Régis finished putting away his things for the evening. He was about to get ready for bed when his phone started ringing. Seeing his grandfather’s name, Régis answered : **« Yeah, Gramps ? »**

**« I’m so proud of you ! I knew you would finally get things figured out. »**

The exclamation caught Régis off guard. He stuttered a little, before finally finding his voice : **« Uh, Gramps… What are you talking about ? »**

**« I just spoke to Laureline. She told me everything that had happened. Particularly the part when you came in and helped her after she had a rough start to her journey. »**

**« Well, yeah… I had to help her. »** Régis replied with a shrug. **« I couldn’t just sit by and do nothing. »**

 **« Regardless, I am quite proud of you ! »** There was a pause, before Professor Chen continued. **« So… Have you decided on how you’re going to continue your journey ? »**

 **« I’m going to have the car sent back to Pallet Town. »** Régis didn’t think it was necessary to say who he was going to send the car back with. **« I think that... I’m going to ask Laureline… if I can travel with her. »**

 **« Oh ? Is that so ? »** Professor Chen sounded more knowing than surprised.

**« Yeah… You know, so that I can help her out if she runs into trouble again. Plus, it means that I’ll have better chances of encountering new pokemons. That’s what you were wanting me to do, right ? »**

**« Yes, yes… Of course. »** Professor Chen chuckled. **« I’m glad to hear that you’re keeping Laureline’s well-being in mind. »**

 **« Uh, yeah… Of course. »** Régis mumbled, feeling blush creeping back up on his face. Not wanting his grandfather to realize he was getting flustered, Régis quickly cleared his throat. **« Anyways ! I got to go, Gramps. I’m pretty tired after everything that happened. »**

Fortunately, Professor Chen didn’t press the topic. The two spoke for a little while longer, before ending the phone call. Sighing and looking down at the phone : Régis lightly tossed the cellphone aside, before flopping down on the plush bed. Even though he had told his grandfather he was tired, Régis couldn’t sleep. His thoughts were still on how he would ask Laureline if he could travel with her and what her answer would be… 


	8. A Common Path

**« Moonie ! »** Laureline happily exclaimed, her arms outstretched.

The Eevee sprung from the table into its trainer’s opened arms. Purring happily, Moonie snuggled up against Laureline’s chest. She made a few contented chirps when her trainer scratched the top of her head.

 **« Thank you so much for taking such great care of her. »** Laureline said, beaming up at the nurse. She gave Moonie a reassuring hug, so glad to finally have her back. Laureline had woken up particularly early to get her darling Eevee back. While she trusted Moonie was well taken care of, the young woman had missed her pokemon dearly.

 **« You’re quite welcome. »** The nurse replied with a gentle smile. **« She was up and about early this morning. I could tell that she missed you. »**

 **« Aw ! I missed her too ! »** Giggling and looking down adoringly at the healthy Eevee in her arms, Laureline cuddled Moonie. **« So you miss me, huh ? I know I definitely missed you. »**

Purring contentedly in response, Moonie nuzzled her face against Laureline’s.

 **« Oh ! I almost forgot ! »** Laureline exclaimed. She fished around in her pocket briefly before finding what she was looking for. She slowly held up Moonie’s collar, letting it dangle in front of the Eevee. **« Look what I have back for you ! »**

Making an excited squeal, Moonie wriggled around in Laureline’s arms. She got free just enough to set her paws up on Laureline’s shoulder so that she could puff up her chest and tilt her head back.

Giggling at the gesture, Laureline carefully looped the collar around Moonie’s neck. She fumbled with it for a moment, before hearing the nurse clear her throat.

 **« It seems you have a visitor… »** The nurse said with a slight motioning and a wide smile.

Turning, Laureline was pleasantly surprised to see Régis standing in the doorway. **« Régis ! »** Waving at him.

He had a half-grin on his features. He walked over, when Laureline noticed him. Motioning to Moonie, Régis nodded approvingly : **« I see you got Moonie back. »**

 **« Yes ! I missed her a lot. I couldn’t wait any longer this morning. »** Laureline exclaimed, tightly and lovingly cuddling her Eevee as though to further her point. She glanced down to the still unfastened collar, paused and then looked up at Régis hopefully. **« Think you could help me with her collar ? I kind of need both hands to put it back on her. »**

 **« Yeah, sure. »** Régis said. He looked to the female Eevee and smiled : **« What do you say, Moonie ? Will you let me hold you for a bit so Laureline can get your collar back on ? »**

As if in response, Moonie chirped and leaped into Régis’s arms. She wriggled around and turned back to her owner. With another chirp, she sat up as straight as she and puffed up her chest.

Giggling in adoration, Laureline easily put the collar back around the Eevee’s neck. Once the collar had been fastened back on, Laureline scooped up Moonie and gave her another cuddle.

The Eevee purred and nuzzled against the side of her trainer’s neck.

Smiling warmly at the scene : Régis let Laureline have a few more moments with her pokemon companion, before quietly clearing his throat. **« So, uh… You’re planning on heading out soon ? »** He asked, noticing that Laureline had already packed her things and had them with her.

**« Mmhm... Yes. I feel like I lost quite a bit of time with everything that happened yesterday. I’ll probably pick up some food and eat while traveling. »**

**« Sounds like you’ve got a plan, then. »** Though he briefly hesitated, Régis quickly found back his voice. **« You want some company on your journey ? »**

Stopping and blinking up at him, Laureline gave Régis an inquisitive look. Both she and Moonie slightly tilted their heads to the side. The Eevee made a questioning chirp, while Laureline made a thoughtful hum of her own. Then, realization spread across her face and a shy smile quickly followed. **« Are you offering to accompany us, Régis ? »**

Unable to hide the blush that rose to his face, Régis just accepted the fact and shyly nodded. He gave Laureline a sheepish smile, before shrugging quickly : **« Yeah. Thought I might be able to help keep those big, mean, wild pokemons away from you and Moonie. »**

Rolling her eyes at the playful jab, Laureline hugged Moonie reassuringly. She glanced down at her Eevee, who already seemed content with the current situation. Giggling, Laureline looked back up to Régis : **« Well, it certainly seems like Moonie is okay with it. »** Pausing, Laureline frowned lightly and glanced behind Régis. When she saw he was alone, she looked back to him : **« But… What about your girlfriends ? »** As much as she loathed to pronounce this word, she had to ask him.

 **« My what ? »** Régis asked, eyes widening.

 **« Those cheerleaders who are always with you… »** Laureline explained. **« Those girls are always with you, so I tho– »**

 **« Oh ! No, no ! »** Régis interjected, shaking his head. **« They aren’t my girlfriends. No way ! They just always hung around with me. They’re really just a bunch of chatterboxes. »**

Despite herself, Laureline couldn’t help but giggle at the description.

 **« Anyways… »** Régis continued. **« I told them I wanted to travel with you and that they could go back to Pallet Town. »**

 **« Ok. »** Laureline commented, hugging Moonie again. **« Well, it would be nice to have some company. »**

 **« Yeah. I would much rather travel with you. »** Régis replied, looking a little flustered for a moment.

Brightening, Laureline smartly nodded. She let Moonie scamper up along her shoulder to rest on her head.

The Eevee made a content purr, before seeming to give Régis an approving smile.

Though Laureline didn’t see it, Régis noticed it and quietly chuckled at the pokemon.

Falling in step alongside Laureline, Régis followed her out of the pokecenter. They were greeted by the warm sunlight and the sounds of the city. Though neither of them saw it, Sacha was walking down the street. He had been hopping to meet Laureline at the pokecenter but, when he saw Laureline exiting it and walking alongside Régis : He stopped. There was no missing how close the two were walking and their hands were clearly clasped together. Occasionally, Laureline would lean against Régis or he would sneak in a kiss to her cheek. Sighing as he realized the two were content to be in head-to-head anew, Sacha stayed at the end of the street. Even so and despite his resignation : Sacha couldn’t help but feel a small sting of want. He had hoped he would be able to travel with Laureline but it seemed she had found Régis back. Furthermore, it was obvious that their mutual feelings were back and vivid as ever. So, with a sigh : Sacha shrugged to readjust the weight of his backpack and turned around to continue on his own way with Pikachu.

 **« You think we will encounter any new pokemon on our way to the next town ? »** Laureline asked Régis.

 **« Certainly. Viridian Forest is known to shelter many and various pokemons. »** Régis replied with a shrug. He then grinned over at Laureline. **« I’ll even let you have the first try at catching them. You just better make the first attempt count, because I call dibs on the second try ! »**

Laureline laughed. : **« Sounds fair to me. »** She studied Régis for a moment, before she pointed up at Moonie. **« Are you sure you don’t want to let your pokemon companion out to walk around ? I’m sure Moonie wouldn’t mind. »**

**« Hm ? No. I’m pretty sure it’s fine in its pokeball. Besides, I don’t think I’d be as comfortable with my pokemon riding around as you are. »**

**« Okay. If you say so... »**

**« Don’t worry about him. »** Régis chuckled, playfully nudging Laureline.

As the two entered a forested area : Laureline looked around, feeling slightly uneasy.

Noticing the change in her demeanor, Régis quickly combed his hair back with his fingers. He looked around and didn’t see any pokemon. So, he turned his attention back to Laureline. « **Don’t be nervous. »** He assured with a grin. **« Like I said earlier, I’m not going to let any wild pokemon pounce on you or Moonie. »**

 **« Right. »** Laureline murmured, ducking her head and blushing. **« Thank you… I’m sure Moonie appreciates it too. »**

Both feeling far more confident and serene now that they were in the company of the other, Laureline and Régis continued on their way to Pewter City.


	9. The Viridian Forest ( I )

Though Viridian Forest was an expansive forest with a thick foliage, it still had one of the main and most popular routes to Pewter City. It was a well kept and often traveled route but also a long one. Long enough for the both young travelers to spend at least a night in the forest.

While Laureline felt a nagging bit of worry at the idea of doing so, Gary appeared completely at ease at the prospect.

 **« I’ll bet there are a bunch of pokemons in there. »** Gary commented, eyeing the forest. **« What do you think ? »** He reached over and gently took Laureline’s hand in his own.

 **« Hm… I believe you… »** Laureline glanced over the numerous trees, before nodding in agreement. She warmly smiled at Gary and gently squeezed his hand. **« I’ve heard a lot of trainers found some really pretty pokemons in there. »**

 **« Yeah. And I’ve heard there are some pokemons that can be trained to be really strong too. »** Gary answered.

Gary had always been focused on owning powerful and talented pokemons. It made sense given what a competitive person he was. Laureline, however, preferred to simply appreciate pokemons for how they were naturally. She would never be as fixated on battles as Gary was, but that was okay.

Upon entering the forest and traveling deeper into it, Gary soon began seeking out new pokemons to capture. There was no missing his obvious enthusiasm for doing so. It was rather impressive to watch him in action as he carefully worked to tire out pokemons so that he could capture them. He seemed to have an innate talent for knowing exactly when to toss out the pokeball to finish the encounter.

Meanwhile, Laureline was content to sit and draw various scenes as they unfolded in front of her eyes. She wanted to try and get a sketch of each new pokemon Gary captured. It was a nice way to memorialize the moment.

Of course, if Moonie needed attention : She took priority and Laureline was quick to care for her. For the most part, however : The young Eevee was content to sit at her trainer’s side and watch her draw.

With each successful battle or capture, Gary returned to Laureline’s side. He always complimented her about the drawing she had done. He also used the closeness to sneak in a hug or kiss to her.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

The hours ticked by and soon the afternoon began to fade into evening.

As the sky began to darken and the first few stars started to become visible : Gary glanced upwards, before he looked to Laureline.

She was already eyeing a nearby bush of berries that looked both edible and delicious.

 **« That clearing over there looks like a good place to set up camp, don’t you think ? »** Gary asked, pointing to the empty space nestled between some trees he was referring to.

 **« Absolutely. »** Laureline agreed with a nod.

 **« Great. I’ll get the tents set up. That way, we won’t have to worry about trying to put them up in the dark. »** Chuckling at his own comment, Gary headed over to the clearing and set to work putting up the two tents that he and Laureline had brought with them.

Laureline decided she could ensure they had a good dinner. She walked over to the nearby berry bush and, with Moonie observing from her perch atop her head, began plucking up the richly colored berries. Within just a few minutes, Laureline could hear Gary arguing with some of the tent poles. Though she didn’t say anything, she couldn’t help but occasionally quietly giggle at some of the choice comments Gary had for the tents. Occasionally glancing over at him to make sure he didn’t need her help, Laureline couldn’t help but smile.

Despite his interspersed complaints, Gary was doing well in setting up a camp for both himself and Laureline.

Conveniently, just as Gary finished setting up the camp : Laurelinee finished picking enough berries to make for a good side dish.

She carried them over to the campsite, eyeing the shallow fire pit Gary had dug.

He was currently busy setting up the sleeping bags in the tents. It sounded like he was having better luck with them.

After carefully starting a fire, Laureline turned her attention to Moonie and Gary’s Squirtle. She knew that they had to be hungry by this point.

So, after setting Moonie down : Laureline freed the young Squirtle from its pokeball. As soon as it could : The pokemon toddled around a few steps, blinking quickly. He then spotted Moonie. Already, the Eevee was regarding the Squirtle with a curious look. She sniffed at him inquisitively, leaning forward. The Squirtle appeared to return the curiosity, stepping towards the fluffy Eevee. Moonie made a happy chirp and skipped around the Squirtle, who returned the chirp with a happy noise of their own.

Pleased with how the introductionx went, Laureline portioned out some of the pokemon food they had brought with them. She poured it out on small saucers and set them before the two eagerly awaiting pokemons.

As soon as they could, both Moonie and the Squirtle began nibbling happily at the food.

Nodding approvingly at the two pokemons, Laureline then turned her attention to preparing dinner for Gary and she. By this point, the fire was burning warmly and the young man had almost finished up setting up the tents and the sleeping bags. Humming softly to herself, the girl began cooking dinner.

Within a few minutes, the smells of the cooking food began to waft through the night air.

**« Mmm ! Smells good ! »** Gary commented, as he walked over to Laureline. After looking over the food as it continued to cook over the fire, he leaned forward and kiss the top of her head. He then gave her a teasing wink and rubbed her shoulder. **« Where’s your dinner, though ? »**

**« Haha ! Very funny ! »** Laureline commented with a faint smirk of her own. Motioning to a spot across the fire from her that looked like it would be comfortable, she then fished two serving plates from her bag. **« Have a seat and I’ll get your food served up. »**

Gary took a step towards where Laureline had motioned and then paused. He looked at the spot and then back to the young woman, who was carefully portioning out the food. A small but sincere smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. And instead, he sat down beside Laureline. When she gave him a puzzled smile, Gary shrugged and grinned. **« Kind of like this spot a bit better. »**

Laureline giggled softly and scooted a little closer to him. She handed him his plate of food before she took a plate for herself.

Gary said a quick word of thanks before he began to eat.

Laureline waited a few moments to make sure he liked the food before before she began to eat too.

 **« I’d say today that was a pretty good day. »** Gary commented, as he leaned back a little. **« I managed to catch some good pokemons and we covered quite a bit of distance too. »**

 **« Yeah, we did. »** Laureline agreed with a nod.

 **« We should make it to the city by tomorrow. »** Pausing for a moment, Gary gazed up at the night sky before he looked over to his traveling companion. **« How are you holding up ? We’re not going too fast for you, are we ? »**

Smiling, Laureline shook her head.

**« No, I’m doing fine. Thank you. Besides, I was able to take a break each time you went to catch a pokemon. »**

**« That’s good. »** Gary gave Laureline a playful nudge. **« I don’t want you to get lost in this forest. »**

 **« I wouldn’t get lost ! »** Laureline protested as her smile widened. **« I could find my way out of here if I had to. »**

**« Nah… I think you would have to wait for me to find and rescue you. »**

Giggling and shaking her head, Laureline returned to eating her dinner.

Gary did the same, though there was no missing the affectionate glances he gave the young woman.

Laureline returned them with a soft, loving smile of her own.


	10. The Viridian Forest ( II )

After a few minutes, the two began discussing about the day they had had.

Gary did most of the talking, showing a great deal of excitement when speaking about the pokemons he had caught. He then went on to talk about the strategies he had in mind for each gym leader he would be facing off against. To his credit, the strategies were thought out and some were notably clever. It was obvious the young man had put a great deal of time into planning out those strategies.

It was something Laureline admired about the young man. He had always been motivated to pursue whatever goal he got in mind. It was one of his most outstanding qualities.

While it sometimes made Gary a little too headstrong, he didn’t seem to mind.

Laureline knew that she certainly didn’t.

Despite Gary doing most of the talking, the young woman did add in her own thoughts and comments. She pointed out which pokemon would make for the best team when facing off against each gym leaders. Laureline also made sure to compliment the pokemons he had caught that day. She couldn’t help but smile knowingly when her flattering words made Gary sit up a little straighter with pride.

As the two continued to converse, and though it was not said outright : It was obvious the two were quietly overjoyed to be reunited. During their time apart, they had missed each other dearly. The vanity and miscommunications that had kept them apart were now a thing of the past and they were catching up on being together.

The unexpected hooting of a nearby owl made Laureline startle with a small jump. She looked around quickly, trying to see the source of the noise. Unsettlingly enough, all she could see was the reflection of the firelight’s glow in the owl’s eyes.

Yet, the owl itself remained mostly hidden in the shadows.

Frowning and scooting a little closer to the fire, Laureline tried to ignore the owl. As she did though, she could hear the rest of the nighttime noises playing through the cool air. Had she been safely in her own home, the noises may not have been as unsettling. Now though, they were far closer and far louder.

Noticing Laureline’s growing nervousness, Gary got up from his seat. Trying to make his actions seem as nonchalant as possible, he then sat down behind Laureline.

Laureline readily welcomed his closer company.

Once comfortable, Gary hugged Laureline close. He wordlessly guided her to lean against him while loosely wrapping his arms around her.

Laureline did so without any hesitation. Even though the nighttime noises continued to play out around them : She barely noticed them anymore, reassured by his tender et reassuring hug.

To her credit, Moonie had also noticed her trainer’s growing unease. While she had given Laureline a few nuzzles, she had stayed still when Gary had come over. Once they were both comfortable, Moonie curled up on her lap. The fluffy Eevee softly purred and cuddled up against her arms, wordlessly reassuring her that she was still there with her.

Laurelin immediately wrapped her arms around her pokemon and lovingly held her against her warm chest.

 **« You know… The first badge I’ve got to win is in Pewter City. »** Gary stated in an attempt to distract Laureline. **« I’ve heard that gym leader prefers to use rock type pokemons. I think his name is Brock. »**

 **« If he uses rock type pokemons, then your Squirtle will have no trouble dealing with them. »** Laureline quietly commented. She glanced over at the little water type pokemon who was currently dozing at the fireside. **« And you caught that cute Oddish earlier today, too. He should be a great help, too. »**

 **« Yeah, exactly ! »** Gary answered, proudly looking at his girlfriend.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Eventually though, as the night got later : Both young adventurers began to feel sleepiness creep up on them.

Yawning and setting aside his empty plate, Gary motioned to his tent. **« We should probably get some sleep. »** He commented. **« We’re going to want to get an early start in the morning, so that we can get to the city before afternoon »**

Nodding in agreement, Laureline gathered up the empty dishes. She couldn’t deny that she felt a little uneasy with the darkness of the forest encroaching around them, but she didn’t say anything.

On his side, Gary didn’t seem bothered by it. If anything, he seemed to welcome it as he worked to dim the fire so that it would safely burn out on its own.

 **« Probably a good idea. »** Laureline murmured, turning to go to her own tent before the firelight got too dim.

**« Yeah. Uh, hold up ! »**

Pausing, Laureline turned around just in time for Gary to sneak her a quick kiss. **« Thanks for dinner. It was great. »** He murmured. Then, as though realizing what he had just done : Gary blushed and ducked his head. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave Laureline a sheepish smile. **« And for, uh, you know... For coming with me. »**

Though she was blushing herself, Laureline didn’t hesitate in returning Gary’s affectionate gesture with a soft kiss of her own. **« Thank you for having me come along. »** With that and a quiet giggle, the young woman hurried inside her tent.

Moonie obediently followed, sitting patiently at the side of the sleeping bag as the young woman zipped up the tent.

Snuggling down in the sleeping bag and hugging Moonie close to her : She then tightly pulled the sleeping bag around them and tried to go to sleep. Her attempts to fall asleep only worked for a short while. Soon, the noises of the night began to play in multiple choruses around her. Somehow, they seemed even louder than they had before.

Moonie must have thought so too, as she made a discomforted chirp before she tried to burrow down further into the sleeping bag.

Feeling more and more unsettled with each passing moment, Laureline pressed her face against the pillow. It felt too thin and did practically nothing to block out the sounds of the night that were drawing ever closer. She tried not to think about what creatures were making the noises, as her imagination came up with images that just made her all the more frightened. When her attempts to try and block out the world around her did nothing, Laureline finally gave up. She sat up in her sleeping bag with a sigh, lovingly hugging Moonie to her chest.

The fluffy pokemon didn’t mind as she hadn’t been able to fall asleep either.

Laureline gave the top of the Eevee’s head a quick pat as she slipped out of her sleeping bag and picked up her pillow. **« Come on, Moonie. »** Laureline whispered. **« Let’s go see if Gary is asleep already. »**

In agreement, Moonie chirped softly in response.

Hurriedly making her way across the short distance of the campsite, Laureline paused when she got to Gary’s tent. It was already dark inside and she was fairly certain she could hear him softly snoring. Just as she was about to think twice about her decision and try to go back to her tent, the loud hoot of an owl made Laureline jump. Not wasting any more time, she scrambled into Gary’s tent.

Sure enough, Gary appeared to be already asleep.

But, at his sight : Laureline felt notably calmer. Kneeling down, she crawled over to him and slipped into the sleeping bag along with him.

Moonie remained still, curled up in Laureline’s arms as they got comfortable.

 **« ...couldn’t sleep ? »** Gary mumbled, as he lazily draped an arm around Laureline.

 **« No. »** Laureline whispered back, curling up against the young man. She nuzzled her face against his chest, feeling far better than she had just a few minutes ago.

 **« ...m’kay. »** Gary yawned and held Laureline close. **« ...lemme’ know if... you need anything. »** With that, the young man drifted back to sleep. 

Now feeling safer and much better, Laureline closed her eyes and drew in a long breath.

Moonie was already starting to fall doze off, feeling safer now.

With a small yawn of her own and a soft smile to Gary, Laureline drifted into a sound sleep.


End file.
